Lagrimas
by Theff.intherainbow
Summary: No soy buena en esto, pero bueno Hermione esta perdida en un mundo de tristeza y Draco intentara ensenarle lo lindo de lo vida,que si existe una razon para seguir es diferente lean y entenderan
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Fic lo escribí hace mucho quizás 3 años atrás, espero les guste, pues espero sus post y comentarios =)**

**Disclairmer: Juro solemnemente que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, han sido robados de Rowling para que mi imaginación Primero que todo hola! xD la verdad no soy muy buena con las introducciones peroooooo este se liberara un poco de su sobre carga.**

* * *

Esta es mi historia o bueno parte de ella todo comienza un año atrás o lo siento mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, bien sigamos en donde me quede creo que empezaba a contarles pare de mi historia no es algo que ha todos les importara lo se porque no es de como ayude mi amigo Harry o de como vencimos a Voldemort es simplemente la historia de una adolescente que no sabría como decirlo ahora sin mas aquí va.

Era una mañana de verano, el día en que me iba a la madriguera después de tanto esperar este día por fin me voy a reunir con amigos, todo estaba listo ,cuando  
-Jane-llamo alguien desde la habitación de mi cuarto en realidad abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto  
-que sucede mama?  
-estas segura de que quieres ir con tus amigos y no venirte con nosotros?  
-si  
-No entiendo porque te empeñas en no pasar ni siquiera un momento con tu familia, es un viaje de unas semanas no es una vida pero no, para tienes mas importarte ir quien sabe a que con tus amigos no hay problemas hace tiempo que tu padre y yo entendimos que para ti son mas importantes ellos!-dijo esta sin importar verme llorar así simplemente así luego salió de mi habitación lo único que hice fue tomar mi maleta y esperar que llegaran sinceramente no tenia ganas de nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas siempre pasaba lo mismo siempre era exactamente el mismo berrinche por parte de mi madre y aja que podía hacer? Seguir diciéndole qué eso no era cierto para que? Me resigne, decide que lo mejor era callar al fin al cabo lo hago desde que tengo memoria es lo único que hago nunca eh tenido el valor de enfrentarme a mi madre, de decirle que todo lo que soy es su culpa, pero como si ella no sabe en lo que me eh convertido, bueno ya volvamos a la historia.  
Unos 5 minutos más tarde volví a escuchar la voz de mi madre,  
y pues gracias a dios esta vez fue bien lejos de mi habitación se encontraba abajo, me tarde algo en bajar no quería que notara las marcas de las lagrimas en mi cara por lo que retoque mi maquillaje supongo que tarde lo suficiente como para que volviera a llamarme pero esta vez sin poder faltar el serias tan amable de bajar o ni eso puedes?, es increíble como solo pasas dos meses con tus padres, ese es mi caso y ellos simplemente te hacen sentir mal, no lo entiendo, pero sigamos con mi historia, baje y pues ayude a mi madre pero no pude terminar ya que los señores Weasley llegaron por mí, sinceramente después de tanto pedirlo, necesitaba salir de esa casa, ya no lo soportaba, ah los pocos minutos me despedí busque mi baúl y me fui con ellos, llegamos a la madriguera y mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Lavender ahí, y mas cuando vi a Harry tan sonriente al lado de ginny, decidí pensar en eso mas tarde por los momentos era solo, descansar de mis padres y rodearme de gente que me consideraba o eso creía yo, luego de instalarme pues simplemente baje a reunirme con las "parejas" de ahí me entere que Harry y Ginny habían empezado a salir y pues que Ron y Lavender también al principio pues trate de disimular no sabia porque aquello me hacia sentir tan mal, o bueno quizás si solo que prefería evitar pensar en eso, simplemente me concentraba en ver donde estaba o con quienes ya mas tarde me ocuparía de mis sentimientos por el momento nadie tenia porque saber que mi mundo cada día empeoraba y menos la costumbre que tome durante estos dos meses, tal vez algún día lo notaran o tal vez no, eso era lo que pensaba lo que e nunca supe con certeza fue si yo quería que lo notaran, yo

Hermione Jane Granger la niña perfecta la que tenia todo en este mundo, buenos padres, Buena educación, buenas notas, buenos amigos dentro de lo que cabe no estaba tan feliz con su vida, no era tan sólida como creían, la única verdad tras eso, es que había alguien necesitada de ayuda, de cariño y de comprensión, jamás creo que puedan comprender lo que se siente al menos que les pase, de repente si han sentido al soledad, todos alguna vez, o quizás puede que pasaran noches llorando, pero supongo que después de sacarlo se sentía mejor, yo no, simplemente día tras día, o bueno noche tras noche me iba a al cama a pensar y pues al final lo único que conseguía hacer era llorar simplemente llorar, no tienen idea de lo que sentía (o quizás si eso no lo puedo decir yo) vivir en un mundo que no sientes como el tuyo rodeada de personas que simplemente están ahí, personas que quieres pero que no sabes si te consideran, lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde de que este mundo es cruel y nada dura para siempre simplemente la vida cambia y a medida que esos cambios pasan nos hacemos inútiles ante la vida de los demás, no me tomen mucho al palabra quizás solo fui yo pero, a veces debemos estar consientes de que los amigos, los novios, y todas esas cosas no son eternas simplemente existen y quizás si ayuden, nunca se arrepientan de entregarle su Corazón a nadie, pero eso si fíjense a quien se lo entregan y cuídenlo, porque una vez que se rompe sinceramente es muy difícil volver a juntar los pedazos rotos que esa persona a logrado destruir ante su insensibilidad.

Bueno saltemos mi trágica desilusión mas adelante sabrán porque lo digo poco a poco verán el porque de mis palabras, tal vez sean cosas insignificantes, pero esas cosas tan estúpidas, casi me llevan a acabar con mi vida, nunca hubo nadie que me detuviera pude haberlo hecho, no se si fue por falta de valor, o simplemente porque logre entender que hay que luchar y que muriendo los problemas no me desasía de los problemas, simplemente le huía, en realidad pienso que fue pero cobarde, sinceramente, pero aja no para todo se es valiente, lo dice una gryfindore ,total ya les cote el principio de rodo mis padres, y, en parte mis amigos, atravez de esto encontraran partes en las que me sentía muy bien pero eso nunca cambio que mi corazón estuviese destrozado, convertí en mi amigo a la persona en que menos hubiese confiado hace tanto tiempo, no fue porque decidí perdonar ni yo sabia quien era, les repito de nuevo poco a poco lo entenderán por ahora solo me limitare a contarles lo que paso después de aquella tarde en la madriguera

A si seguimos conversando, o bueno yo escuchaba mas que todo, no es porque no pudiera opinar sobre el tema, simplemente a veces es mejor callar, el tema de conversación era lo maravillas que era salir con alguien, creo que se me paso mencionar que me encontraba solo con las chicas, los muchachos decidieron ir a jugar quiditch, al principio pensé que todos iríamos, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que lavender y ginny decidieron quedarse, de hecho de que lavender no quisiera ir, no me sorprendió, pero Ginny?, eso no viene al caso, al rato las chicas notaron mi silencio. No les sorprendió mucho, pero igual decidieron preguntarme el porque  
- herm porque no hablas?-pregunto lavender-mas que sea un novio debiste de tener o no?  
-por supuesto que si quien mas que el famoso jugador de quiditch por dios?-dijo ginny  
-entonces no eran rumores de verdad salieron?-me pregunto lavender  
-si, por 7 meses-le conteste  
-Wo,y como se supone que mantienes una relación a distancia?

-a través de cartas, o el venia por un fin de semana, emails?-le conteste  
-E-mails?-me preguntaron ambas chicas  
-o si, lo siento es un modo de comunicación muggle se usa un aparato y se pueden enviar cartas sin necesidad de lechuzas? Lo mejor seria que se los enseñara, pero aja la cosa es que Víctor aprendió a utilizarla y pues así seguimos ya?  
-Wo eso si es interesante, y puedo saber como hacías durante Hogwarts?-pregunto lavender  
-gracias a la clase de estudios muggles,ahi habían- computadoras y pues es el único sitio donde se pueden utilizar aparatos muggles si no por lechuza, hay miles de formas lavender-le conteste creo que no fui muy amable pero quien querría serlo  
Wo y después de el?  
-nadie, o bueno si otro pero no lo conocen y no tiene importancia-seguimos hablando de miles de cosas que no vendrían al caso, me entere de cosas que hubiese preferido no saber, pero como le dices a tus amigas que se callen porque no te interesa ni al mitad de lo que dicen? Sin sonar descortés, yo solo me limite a hablar lo necesario claro eso si, tratando de que no se notara lo mal que me hacían sentir algunos de sus comentarios, sobre como es que ellas conseguían tantos chicos, y ese tipo de cosas, claro que para ese tiempo yo no tenia un concepto de mi misma que no era muy bueno, todavía no em considero la muchacha mas linda, pero estoy consiente de que tengo lo mio. Bueno en lo que estábamos, al final cenamos, como siempre una comida deliciosa, y nos fuimos a dormir en mi caso a "dormir" en cuanto note que todos dormían Salí de la habitación de verdad no tenia anda de sueño fui hasta el jardín una vez ahí, sin saber porque, empecé a llorar, trate de calmarme una y mil veces, pero apenas lo conseguía simplemente volvía otra vez, ese maldito sentimiento de estar vacía, de no tener nada, de no querer seguir así no hacia anda mas que dejar que las lagrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, trataba de contener mis gritos. Era lo que quería hacer, gritarle al mundo que estaba lastimada, que no tenia ganas de vivir, y que todo aquello era por su maldita culpa, quizás lo debí hacer, quizás no hubiese sufrido tanto, eso nunca lo voy a saber, luego de horas llorando o quien sabe quizás minutos decidí volver dentro, entre al cuarto, y me acosté cerré los ojos y intente dormir, necesitaba mas que sea por esa noche olvidarme, de lo que me carcomíamos que sea por esas horas de sueño, lo único que necesitaba era eso, por lo menos en ese momento, simplemente así las lagrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos involuntariamente, no se en que momento, solo se que al fin logre dormir, no se la hora, no se el momento, solo que al fin pude desconectar mi cerebro del mundo que me rodeaba, sentirme tranquila, tan siquiera por esas horas, tuve un poco de tranquilidad, se fue el miedo, la tristeza, el dolor, todo, solo por esa noche logre descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno al final terminaron las vacaciones ya estábamos en la estación apunto de abordar el expreso de Hogwarts, nos despedimos, y pues abordamos, yo de primera como siempre ,el ultimo en entrar fue Harry ,la Sra. Weasley lo había retenido mas que a los demás, al igual que cada comienzo de clases, no paso mucho rato yo fui a hacer mi ronda como prefecta y pues ron se me unió unos minutos mas tarde, no hablábamos mucho solo lo necesario, claro que a ron le extraño algo y no dudo en hacérmelo saber.

-hermione por que tan callada?  
-yo? No lo se  
-hemos pasado ya a dos personas con lo que tu considerarías conducta indebida y no has dicho nada?  
-no me fije, disculpa es que ayer me quede hasta tarde revisando mis tareas y pues estoy algo cansada se podría decir-le dijo  
-haber si descansas, un poco ya terminamos al ronda-me dijo ron  
-sabes creo que tienes razón, voy a buscar un vagón solo para mi, díselo a los demás ok?  
-pero porque ,ven con nosotros ahí puedes descansar  
-prefiero, buscar otro vagón, de verdad tengo mucho sueño-dijo mientras fingía un bostezo  
- esta bien yo les digo a los demás!-dije ron y se fue dejándome sola me dirigí hacia el ultimo vagón el único quedaba solo, pero alguien entro a interrumpirme durante mis pensamientos justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme a escribir con lo que seguro terminaría hecha un mal de lagrimas creo que se me ha olvidado mencionar que durante ese año había cambiado mucho no solo en mi forma de sentir si no en mi forma de vestir a pesar de mi poca confianza en mi belleza pues había decido llevar la falda mas corta y al camisa mas ajustada no se porque me gustaba, ahora sigamos con al voz  
-granger –dijo la voz  
-malfoy-le respondí-que haces aquí?  
-buscaba un sito para estar solo-dijo el en un tono nada propio de el  
-estas bien?-le pregunte sin poder creer que de verdad me interesaba  
-porque te importa?  
-solo te veo algo no se diferente?  
- guao granger te ganaste un premio  
- sabes que malfoy muérete, no se porque intento ser amable contigo sinceramente  
-lo siento granger es solo que estaba tratando de huir y lo que menos quiero es hablar de lo que me pasa ok? un momento donde esta San Potter y la comadreja?  
-los ves por aquí? Pues no, qeien sabe preguntale a sus novias por Merlín, deja de mirarme así  
-yo como?  
- así  
-así como?-dijo acercándoseme  
-olvídalo-dije volteando mi rostro  
-como quieras-dijo el observando la ventana  
-Malfoy me vas a contar?  
-estas celosa-lanzo el así sin mas  
-disculpa?  
-porque tus amiguitos tienen novias?  
-no o bueno, ese no era el tema la cosa era el porque querías estar solo y si me lo vas a decir?  
-pues tu me vas a tener que contar el porque tu estas sola?  
-eso depende de tu escusa ok?  
- en ese caso no te cuento nada-dijo mientras en su cara se formaba esa sonrisa propia de el que es tan condenadamente sexy  
- ok esta bien acepto lo de contarte ok?-le dije tratando que no se notara que su sonrisa me derretía no entendía anda, era Draco Malfoy .  
-ves ahora si vamos bien simplemente tengo ganas de descansar de blaise de Pansy, por 5 minutos ser draco y no draco malfoy entiendes?-me pregunto con un tono tan no draco no era despectivo, no era de sarcasmo, se podría decir que era el tono de alguien normal y eso simplemente lo hacia ver aun mas lindo de lo que era  
- veo, estas seguro q eres Draco Malfoy?  
-ja ja muy graciosa, ahora habla tu-me dijo  
- simplemente no tenia ánimos de estar con nadie, y menos con Harry y Ron  
- no será mejor decir que no quieres hacer mal tercio?  
-bueno puede no lose no entiendo nada, estoy confundida ok? simplemente-dije mientras terminaba de escribir algo en mi cuaderno  
- esto es bastante interesante  
-interesante?-pregunte algo no se si ofendida seria la palabra correcta  
-pues si nunca pensé que algo pudiera separar al "TRIO DE ORO"  
-ignoremos ese nombre sinceramente hasta los mejores se pueden separar! Ahora a que se debe esa amabilidad tan repentina?  
-Para que veas que hasta los Malfoys sabemos escuchar en especial este malfoy-me dijo, como no recordarlo si ese fue el primer día que probé sus labios lo mas increíble es que fue un solo rose del labios dios y aunque fue solo un rose de labios me sentí tan en las nubes y sorprendida claro esta


	3. Chapter 3

-Granger  
-uh, dime  
-tengo 10 minutos llamándote se que mis besos son los mejores, pero ni siquiera lo profundice solo rose tus labios por dios-me dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme no mucho gracias a merlin,creo que ese día no lo noto  
- No seas arrogante por dios Malfoy!  
- si no era en el beso en que pensabas?-me pregunto mientras se volvía a acercar a mi  
-para saber eso tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo –dije saliendo del vagón o bueno escapándome de el lo crean o no para quedarme paralizada en al puerta totalmente confundida que se suponía que había pasado ,porque me había gustado el mini beso de malfoy, o no porque le había dicho esas cosas a malfoy? Porque le conté algo a malfoy? Porque el me conto algo ,disco que confusión de repente una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos  
-Herm, no piensas bajar del tren?  
-eh Gin espérenme en el gran comedor voy por mis cosas  
-esta bien nosotros te guardamos un puesto  
- Gracias Gin-le dije mientras me dirigía a donde había dejado mi equipaje, pero alguien me tomo por el brazo y me acorralo en la puerta para depositar un besos, a eso si se le considera un beso con todas las de la ley sinceramente en mi historia de novios nadie me había hecho perder la cordura de esa manera por dios como se podía sentir tanto con solo un beso, de repente se separo de mi me dejo ahí parada y sinceramente atontada, luego de unos minuto reaccione y pues busque mi equipaje y me dirigí al gran comedor una vez ahí me senté con los demás y pues al rato finalizo la selección el discurso así fue como inicio ese año en Hogwarts, y lo peor es que los días que vendrían serian aun mas confusos, al rato me retire antes que todos, y sinceramente no creo que notaran ese hecho, no los culpo ahora tenían su propia historia, y esa no estaba muy ligada conmigo, que se podía hacer?, esto no quiere decir que dejáramos de ser amigos, para nada, simplemente habían otras cosas y pues así funciona todo en estas vidas uno s remplazan a otros, bueno pues me fui a dormir, y esa noche no tuve problemas para dormir, a lo que mi cabeza toco la almohada mis ojos se cerraron, dormí como nunca.

**Abrí los ojos y una fuerte luz hizo que los cerrara de nuevo, me gire en la cama y trate de encontrar de nuevo el sueño. Mire mi reloj después de que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la claridad, eran la 11 demasiado tarde como para bajar a desayunar y muy temprano para tener que soportas las preguntas y las miradas preocupantes de mis amigos. Continué acostada y me encargue de observar a mi alrededor, la cama era de dos plazas con colchas color rojo vino y amarrillo , había un gran armario de roble, y al frente de la cama una puerta. Segui mirando pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato lo que hizo que me levantara de la cama, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, era el baño, una gran tina, que podía pasar a ser una gran piscina, una ducha, el lavamanos todo lo demás. Salí de ahí, y mire mi baúl, todavía tenia todas las cosas dentro así que me acerque, lo mire por uno minutos, como temiendo de que al abrirlo saliera algo, lo abrí y con un movimiento de la varita todas las cosas estaban en su puesto, luego saque algo de ropa o puse encima de mi cama, me di una ducha y salí de habitación, grande fue mi sorpresa al notar la presencia del rubio acostado en el sofá, parecía que había dormido ahí, su corbata estaba suelta, todavía en su cuello, la camisa desabotonada dejando a al vista su tan bien formado abdomen, me le acerque, unos cuentos mechones caían sobre su frente dándole un aspecto de niño desprotegido. Me le acerque mas y le di un beso en la mejilla, no se que fue lo que me motivo ha hacerlo, pero me aleje rápidamente y salí por el retrato, camine vagamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran comedor, me acerque a mi mesa y me deje caer en medio de Ron y Harry. Ambos me dirigieron una mirada preocupante." Aquí viene" pensé.**

-Hermione, como estas?-pregunto Harry, lo mire y sonreí.  
-Muy bien, me levante temprano para arreglar mis cosas, pero como te pudiste dar cuenta, me tarde demasiado, me deje llevar por el entusiasmo-dijo ella, acerco su plato y se sirvió un poco de comida, la miro por unos momentos y su apetito desapareció.  
-Hermione, puedo hablar contigo?- Deje de observar mi plato y mire a Ginny,  
-si, claro que puedes- Ginny levanto la vista y luego la miro.  
-Aquí no-dijo ella. Asentí, le me levante de la mesa y la seguí. Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos.  
-Ginny, creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que ya me cuentes. Ella me miro de arriba a abajo y asintió, se acerco a la pares y se recostó de ella.  
-Es por Harry, Herm- dijo ella. La mire, podían ser un montón de problemas, pero este era mas complicado del que me podía imaginar.  
-Que paso con el?- Ginny me miro tratando de explicarme lo que le pasaba con los ojos, pero simplemente no entendía lo que me quería decir.  
-Es que, Hermione, no se como decirlo-dijo ella, la mire y tomo una de sus manos en las mías.  
-Ginny, soy tu amiga, y si tu problema esta a mi alcance para ayudarte, no dudes que lo haré-dije. Ella me miro y respiro hondo.  
-Anoche nos despedíamos para dormir y, puedes, nos dimos el tan acostumbrado, "beso de buenas noches" pero el problema fue, que el beso de nos fue de las manos, y por poco, llegamos muy lejos-dijo ella. Y la entendí, siempre era muy buena detectando problemas, pero este jamás me lo habría imaginado.  
-Harry quiere que, ya sabes-dijo ella, la mire y sonreí. No podía creer que podía resolver los problemas de otras personas, pero los míos no, eran como grandes laberintos que no tenían salida, y se creías encontrar una, te entrabas en otra, aun mas grandes.  
-Entonces Herm, que me dices, que hago?- me pregunto exaltada. En eso momento, el eco de unos zapatos hizo que ambas dejáramos de hablar y miráramos en dirección del sonido. Draco empezó a caminar por el pasillo, Ginny chisto y me miro.  
-Entonces Hermione...-pero no la escuchaba, Draco se quedo mirándome, se veía todo sexy, su corbata esta suelta, los primeros botones de su camisa estaban sueltos, unos cuantos mechones se posaban en su frente. Me miro y clavo esos ojos metálicos en los míos, no corte el contacto visual hasta verlo desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo.  
-Hermione, me estas prestando atención-mire a Ginny y asentí.  
-Bueno, Ginny responde me unas cuantas preguntas- ella me miro atenta, respire hondo.  
-Estas enamorada de el?- ella me miro por unos segundos y sonrió  
-Creo que si...no lo se- la mire y tome sus manos.  
-Ginny, lo más importante en que lo quieras, y que estés segura de ello, no lo hagas por complacerlo, después te será un tremendo dolor y llegas a la conclusión de que no era el indicado-le sonreí. Ella se me abalanzo encima y me dio un abrazo.  
-Gracias Hermy- me sonrió y me dejo sola en el pasillo. Respire hondo,


	4. Chapter 4

Camine por el pasillo, no tenia ganas de ir de nuevo al comedor, por lo que decidí ir al jardín, específicamente al lago, quería alejar ciertos pensamientos de mi cabeza y aclarar ciertas cosas que se veían confusas, ahí estaba sentada en la orilla cuando sentí la mirad de alguien sobre me gire pero no note a nadie por lo que seguí observando el panorama, la brisa era refrescante el día era perfecto me hacia recordar todas las tardes de los cursos anteriores cuando todo era tan sencillo, decidí recostarme en la hierba y así mirar el cielo se veía claro y despejado nada que ver con mi corazón y mi mente en ese momento había tanto en lo que pensar al notarme sola decidí gritar no fuerte por miedo a que me escucharan pero igual decidí cuestionar mi vida en ese preciso instante ahí en voz alta por primera vez sin saber que alguien era testigo de todo, tal vez no fue mucho lo que dije no lo recuerdo muy bien pero hay algo que nunca se me podrá olvidar esa palabra que dije en voz alta a las que las siguieron las lagrimas esas palabras fueron "Siempre tendré tempo para todos pero nadie para mi" " siempre seré la amiga, la que sabe escuchar pero nunca la escuchada. Estoy tan harta de todo son tantas cosas! No se como hago para mantenerme en pie, como me levanto todos los días y fingir que anda pasara cuando lo único que quiero es tirarme por un balcón, tal vez con mi muerte tantas personas estén mejor ¨  
-No Hermione, no puedes hundirte, sal a flote, por favor, no te dejes hundir- escondió su cara entre sus manos mientras doblaba las rodillas. Sus ojos se mojaron y sus labios de humedecieron. "No eres nada" se dijo, unas lágrimas se colaron por mis ojos.

-Eres inservible-dije en un murmuro pero lo fue escuchado. Me limpie las lágrimas y empecé a caminar hacia el colegio. Subiría directo a mi dormitorio ya que no quería que los chicos me vieran de ese modo, empezarían con las preguntas, y lo menos que tenía eran respuestas. Camine por el pasillo, estaba desolado, así que saque la conclusión de que todavía no salían del comedor, llegue a la sala, me senté en el sillón y mire a mi alrededor. Odia estar sola, era en esos momentos en los que las pequeñas vocecillas de mi mente me susurraban cosas, sobre las cuales no quería saber. Doble mis rodillas y apoye mi cabella en ellas, y las abrase, me sentía sola en el universo, y no había nadie que me sacara del hoyo negro en el que estaba, no había nada que me hiciera sentir bien, estaba siempre contenta con el propósito de hacerle una careta a las personas para que pensaran que era una persona sin necesidad de nada. Pero me estaba equivocando, cada día se volvía más forzoso llevar esa careta, empezaba a impacientarme con las personas, no quería hablar con nadie, y mi mente era la única dispuesta a escucharme. Me levante, fui a mi habitación busque en mi baúl, la libretita, busque el marcador negro con el que siempre escribía, salí de la habitación, me senté en el sillón de la sala, la abrí y empezaba a dibujar, era algo que me tranquilizaba, a pensar de la música, pero los aparatos muggles no funcionaban el colegio ya que había mucha magia alrededor. Dibuje, el sonido de el retrato hizo que saliera de mi mundo, mire a la persona.  
-Hola Granger, que haces?- Hermione cerro la libretita y el marcador dentro.  
-Escribía, por que?-  
-te veías muy, inmersa en tus pensamientos-Hermione lanzo un bufido.  
-Que haces aquí?-pregunte, el me miro de arriba abajo, sentía como sus ojos quemaban cada centímetro que el recorría.  
-Pues, esta es también mi sala, y creo que tengo derecho a rondar por aquí-dijo, se acerco al sofá y se dejo caer.  
-Entonces...- me levante del sillón y lo mire.  
-Entonces que?- empecé a enojarme.  
-Que quiero estar sola, y siempre vienes a molestar- exclame. Draco frunció el ceno.  
-No te quiero molestar, puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo, me pareció estar escuchando a un niño pequeño pidiendo un momento de libertad. Camine hacia mi habitación, le lance una mirada de rabia y cerré la puerta de un portazo, tome mi libreta y la lancé contra la pared, me sentía llena de rabia y coraje, le lance un hechizo silenciador a la habitación, tome un jarrón que había encima de mi mesa y lo tire hacia la pared, mire el retrato de mis padres lo tome y lo estalle contra la pared. Luego me acerque y lo levante, el cristal se había roto, la retuve entre mis manos y empecé a llorar, me sentía mal, llena de nada, no sentía nada, solo quería llorar, me deje caer en mis rodillas mientras seguía viendo la foto. Mi madre sonreía, al igual que yo, mi padre me levantaba en sus brazos estábamos en la playa. Me sentí nostálgica, quería volver a ese tiempo en el que no me sentía atormentada, quería se normal de nuevo, poder dormir con tranquilidad sin que las lagrimas se apoderaran de mis sueños. Me acosté en el suelo y me enrosque en mi misma. Estaba harta, completamente cansada de lo mismo, me sentía inservible. Me abrase mas fuertemente, no quería, lo había prometido, pero cada día desarrollaba más interés más tentación. No sabia que hacer, cerré los ojos y deje que las lágrimas resbalaran por mi cara. Todo tipo de pensamientos se colaron por mi cabeza, algunos útiles, otros sin sentido. Poco a poco sentí sueño, no luche por no caer rendida y me dormí


	5. Chapter 5

Crawling/Linkin Park

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

Habían pasado varios meses y seguía en mi llanto, las personas no lo notaban, me desahogaba con la almohada y me consolaba a mi misma, en verdad me dolía, pero era un dolor seco. Un día en particular, me resulto muy importante, ya que de aquí, empieza a tener mas sentido la historia. Me levante de la cama y mire mi reloj, eran las ocho y media de la mañana, era muy tarde, ya las clases habían empezado, así que me levante rápidamente y me maldije a mi misma por no estar atenta. Me duche rápidamente y salí como un cohete por el retrato, corrí por el pasillo hasta que llegue a la puerta del aula, levante mi mano para abrirla pero lo medite, no quería entrar, no sabia porque, si la profesora Mgonnagal me entendería, pero baje mi mano y me dispuse a alejarme del salón, me había quedado dormida llorando.

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

"porque eres tan estupida" me reprendí a mi misma. Sentí esa soledad y tristeza de nuevo en mi interior, quería desaparecer, nadie fue capaz de ir a ver que pasaba, por que no había bajado a desayunar, algo que hizo que me sintiera aun mas peor, era ignorada por muchas personas, o eso al menos pensaba, era algo sin utilidad, el mundo seguirá su curso sin mi. Me fui alejando poco a poco de la puerta del aula,  
luego me volví y corrí en dirección al baño, quería llorar, pero no sabía por que. Llegue, puse mi mochila en el piso, me apoye en la pared y me deslice hasta abajo,

abrace mis piernas y empecé a llorar. "No le importas a nadie Hermione" me dije a mi misma.

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

-Estoy sola en este mundo-me dije, mi llanto disminuyo hasta que solo se escuchaba mi respiración, me levante del suelo y me acerque al lavamanos del baño.  
Abrí el grifo y escuche el sonido que hacia el agua al contacto del agua contra la cerámica. Puse mis manos debajo del agua y me moje la cara, algunas chispas de agua cayeron sobre el espejo que había en la pared, lo observe detenidamente, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas que libremente caían sobre mis mejillas, me acerque mas y vi como mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, mis labios humedecidos y mi nariz roja, me volví a hecha agua en la cara. Me sentía alejada de mi misma, como si mi mente y mi cuerpo no estuvieran unidos. Recordé las cosas que mi madre me decía, y esto hizo que me enojara más y me sintiera aun peor.

Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

-Me odio-murmure-Me odio-dije mas alto.-Eres nada Hermione Granger! Eres nada!-grite, empecé a llorar. -No eres nada, Hermione, no eres nada, nadie-dije.-Eres una idiota!-grite, apuñale el espejo de el baño con todas mis fuerzas, lo único que logre hacer fue que me dolieran los nudillos, pero no lo sentí, lo volví a golpear donde se había hecho una pequeña hundida, le di con toda mi fuerza haciendo que estallara y que me hiciera cortadas en los nudillos, Mire mi mano y llore mas fuerte. Las puse en mi cara.

-Me odio, me odio, me odio-empecé a murmurar, hasta que mis piernas flaquearon y me deje caer en el piso.

-No le importas a nadie

Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Mire el piso, y luego mis nudillos. No le importaba a nadie, creía que ni mis amigos me tomaban en cuenta en algunas situaciones, solo para que los ayudara con algunos problemas y cosas así. Me sentí con el primer año en el castillo, no tenia amigos, y luego de escuchar el comentario de Ron, me sentí aun peor, corrí al baño y me encerré en el.

Nunca había alguien que me salvara, nadie que me dijera que lo que hacia no estaba correcto, pero no se lo comentaba a nadie, tenia miedo de saber que opinaran. Mire los trozos del espejo que habían regados por todo el baño. Había prometido no hacerlo pero en ese momento no era algo que tenía en mente, solo tenía un solo propósito. Me dolía y me quemaba por dentro un sentimiento de soledad y desesperación, no pensaba, quería acabar con mi vida, terminar con ese martirio. Subí al manga de mi túnica hasta dejar visible mi antebrazo lo pase lentamente por ahí no sentí dolor alguno, lo hice quizás unas 3 veces, vi como sangre emergía de la cortada, al principio casi no salía hasta que si flujo se volvió mas abundante.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling  
Confusing what is real


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de que llegara alguien y me tomara por la cintura, sentí como una de sus manos tomaba mi brazo herido y con la otra retiraba el vidrio de mi mano me alejo del espejo y me llevo hasta la esquina donde minutos antes estaba sentada.

-Déjame, déjame hacerlo!-grite-Déjame- empecé a golpear el pecho de la persona que me sujetaba, parecía una histérica.-Déjame, déjame acabar con esto, déjame morir- empecé a llorar, mi llanto se volvía mas fuerte. Las apuñaladas que le daban perdían fuerza-Déjame en paz, por favor, quiero morir-dije hasta que me calme. Mis ojos  
ardían. Empecé a tranquilizarme,-quiero morir-susurre no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era la persona que me había detenido, solo sabia que en el futuro se lo agradecería, me puso en el suelo y luego se sentó a mi lado, no entendía porque lo hacia.  
-Que crees que hacías?-me pregunto en un susurró, no pude responder no se lo que hacia en ese momento mire mi brazo los cortes no llegue a tocar mis venas nunca lo hacían, supongo que el supo que en ese momento lo que menos quería era hablar me

rodeo con sus brazos y yo el correspondí llore en su hombro mucho rato manchando su túnica de la sangre que corría en mi brazo cuando estuve mas o menos calmada el tomo mi brazo y rompió un trozo de su túnica, lo coloco en mis heridas mientras se levantaba y llevaba otro pedazo al lavamanos y lo mojaba luego limpio mi herida para que parara la sangre.  
-por que lo haces?-le pregunte  
-no lo se, porque te hiciste esto?-  
-de verdad lo quieres saber?-le pregunte mientras las lagrimas rodaban por mi mejilla  
-crees que si no quisiera estaría aquí?-

-todos están en clase, cierto?-  
-si-  
-vamos a la sala por favor aquí puede entrar quien sea!-  
-esta bien –me dijo y nos fuimos hasta la sala de premios anuales, una vez ahí nos sentamos en el sofá bastante cerca-ahora me vas a decir?- lo mire de arriba abajo, era Draco Malfoy la persona que se había pasado años insultándome.  
-esta bien, la respuesta sincera es que no lo se-dije mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo  
-como que no lo sabes?  
-simplemente sentí la necesidad-dije entrecortadamente, no me sentía orgullosa de lo que hacia, pero mis impulsos me ganaban.  
-te estas escuchando?-me dijo acercándoseme

-si, se que suena mal, estoy consiente de eso pero es que no podía seguir así Draco de verdad no tengo a nadie a quien le importo...-escondí mi cara entre mis manos, no quería hablar- Dime que eh hecho mal? Responde me maldición, por dios mírame soy un desastre-dije levantándome del sillón- mi vida no tiene sentido, no tengo ni un novio  
decente quien me quiera, que hago con mi vida? Mis padres me detestan, a mis amigos solo me buscan cuando no estorbo, la mitad del colegio me considera una sabelotodo y me buscan para que los ayude con sus tareas, otro pedazo me considera una sangre sucia y me detesto, los chicos no me miran, soy horrible, quieres mas?-  
-princesa-me dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a mis labios-nada de eso es cierto vales mucho, tu vida tiene miles de significados-tomo mi manos entre las de el  
que estaba pasando de donde salieron esos apodos? Por dios. Luego de mirarlo por un largo rato me llevó hasta su habitación nos pusimos frente a un espejo.  
-mírate -me dijo al mismo tiempo que me voltea y empezaba a desabrochar mi túnica pronto rodó por el piso  
-sabes porque te piden ayuda? porque eres la persona mas inteligente de este colegio, tus amigos son unos tontos, los que te consideran una "sangre sucia" son unos imbéciles porque eres mucho mejor bruja que muchos de esos-finalizó besando mi cuello  
-te estas escuchando?-le pregunte dejándolo que me siguiera besando  
-si, lo hago y sabes que todo lo que digo es cierto así lo pienso, y no me parece bien que te sigas haciendo eso, sabes porque?-

-no, porque?  
-porque tus motivos y esa persona no se lo merecen-dijo volteándome  
-bésame-le susurré su mirada se volvió profunda y confusa, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acerque a sus labios.  
-hazlo pero como lo hiciste antes de bajar del tren bésame, demuéstrame que de verdad no piensas que no soy, mas que una ¨sangre sucia¨ , que enserio crees que soy bonita, hazlo por favor-dije sobre sus labios el se acerco lentamente, sentí sus labios sobre los míos al principió no me beso salvajemente simplemente fue suave pero medida que avanzaba se llenaba de deseo los dos cayeron recostados en la cama.  
-contenta?-me pregunto cuando se separo de mis labios en busca de aire  
-de verdad preguntas?-lo mire a los ojos-gracias-bese su mejilla y me levante de su cama estaba a punto de salir.  
- no tienes de que, acuérdate de mi cuando estés así, sabes que cuentas conmigo-me dijo sonriéndome

-siento lo de tu túnica eso solo se quita con agua y jabón normal, la sangre no se quita con otra cosa-  
-como lo sabes?-  
-recuérdalo-finalice y Salí de ahí cerrando la puerta, a medio camino gire y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Draco y abrí al puerta ahí estaba el acostado  
-que sucede?- me pregunto-no se simplemente me quedaron dudas-  
-cuales?-  
-pues somos amigos? Porque no estabas en clase?-  
-pues esas respuestas no las sabrás Granger ahora simplemente descansa y olvida-  
-Granger?-  
-mira princesa, es mejor que no mantengamos así, no quieres que grite al mundo que somos algo-  
-quieres por favor dejar de decirme princesa-dije con enfado-somos algo?  
-si, pero no se que no quiero proponer nada, simplemente sepamos que somos algo pero dejémoslo en el aire esta bien? Simplemente nos ignoraremos, ni tu te metes conmigo ni yo contigo pero sabes que cuenta conmigo-se levanto de la cama y se me acerco.  
-no te entiendo, pero esta bien-le respondí-pero porque no estabas en clase?-  
-eso si no lo vas a saber-dijo rozando mis labios, puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje un poco de ahí, fui a mi habitación cuando oí unos golpes provenientes del retrato, mire mi brazo decidí buscar un suéter y me lo coloque fui hasta allí y la abrí  
-porque no fuiste a clase?-me pregunto una pelirroja  
-no me sentí bien-  
-ya te sientes mejor?-me pregunto preocupada  
-no, todavía me duele la cabeza-  
-porque no has ido a la enfermería?-

Me sentía mal, no podía ni levantarme de la cama-mentí  
-quieres que te acompañe en este momento a la enfermería?  
-porque no mejor vas con Madam Ponfrey y le dices que me mande algo para la cabeza de verdad me siento cansada-  
-esta bien Herm ya vengo-dijo al pelirroja y salió unos minutos mas tarde ella volvió con la poción en su mano y pues la tome de una vez sabia a rayos pero igual la tome al rato ella se despidió le di las gracias y me retire de nuevo a mi habitación esperaba no tener que aparecerme en todo el día aunque draco me había hecho sentí mejor de verdad seguía mal y al cambiarme y volver a mirar mis heridas pues no ayudaba. Simplemente puse la cabeza en la almohada y cerré mis ojos de verdad sentía que las lagrimas empezaban a salir nuevamente pero no quería, seguir con los ojos cerrados pero sentí como alguien abrió la puerta y luego lo escuche susurrar 'que descanses mi princesa' supongo que pensó que dormía, coloco una manta sobre mi y rozo mis  
labios. Al rato me dormí no recuerdo a que hora desperté o bueno me despertaron solo se que draco entro a mi cuarto y me trajo algo de comer.

-Que haces aquí?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en mi cama y le hacia un lado a el.

-uhm pues creo que seria justicia que comieras algo al menos que pienses matarte de hambre... no se es tu opción-me dijo, sonreí  
-Ya es hora del almuerzo?  
-uhm no mas bien de la cena salí antes para pasar por las cocinas toma –me dijo pasándome dos pedazos de pollo una torta de chocolate rellena de caramelo y crema de vainilla, también trajo helado de fresas con pistacho y jugo de calabaza  
-aquí hay mas dulce que comida- le dije  
-pensé que no tendrías mucho apetito de comida salada y como dicen que el dulce es el que cura las penas pues decidí traerlo-dijo sonriendo  
-Gracias-mire la comida por un segundo- compartimos?-le pregunte  
-Pensé que no lo pediría- dijo sacando otra cuchara y comiendo de el helado junto conmigo hablamos muchísimo mientras nos acabábamos todo ya debía pasar de la media noche cuando el me dijo que se iba pero lo detuve.

quédate conmigo-  
-no creo que eso...-  
-por favor no quiero sentirme sola –le dije  
-Hermione...-  
-por favor Draco, al menos por hoy, por favor no me quiero sentir sola no otra vez-dije mientras mi voz se quebraba  
-esta bien me quedare voy, pero ya vengo, esta bien?-asenti, me le acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-Muchas gracias, de verdad-  
-No tienes de que- me dijo mientras salía y se llevaba todo lo que había traído consigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron semanas desde esa noche, no lo pase muy bien pero tampoco mal y con draco a mi alrededor menos, poco a poco se acercaba la navidad, se paso volando cuando ya era 2 de diciembre recuerdo bien esa fecha porque fue uno de los peores días de mi Vida, ese día llego una carta de mis padres que lo que hizo fue hacerme sentir mal…

Jane

Tu padre y yo queríamos saber si puedes venir con nosotros para navidad.(aunque se que no es de tu agrado lo escribí yo tu madre por si se te olvida quien soy)

Te quieren,  
Mama y papa

-No quiero ir...-susurre, mire a mis amigos, no se habían dado cuenta de mi reacción, y de todas las cosas que estaban pasando en su alrededor, me sentí incomoda al notar la mirada de alguien.  
-Que ocurre Herm?-pregunto Ginny mientras me miraba extrañada.

-No quiero pasar las navidades con mis padres-dije, mire a mi alrededor, no quería ir, pero debía darle una oportunidad a mis padres para mejorar nuestra relación, pero es que después me sentiría incomoda con cualquier pregunta sobre la cual no tenia respuesta, era mortificante.  
-Pues, que podrías hacer...tus padres tal vez quieren hablar contigo Herm-  
-Si...ese es el problema, no quiero hablar con ellos, y menos con mi madre...no se-dije, me sentía mal, hacia un par de meses que no lloraba, ni sentía ni me pasaba nada, hacia las misma cosas de siempre, me volvía a ajustar a mi rutina, a mi vida monótona, organizada y programada para todas las cosas que había que hacer.  
-No quiero ir-volví a repetir, sentí que mis ojos se aguaban, me levante de la mesa.  
-A donde vas?- mire a Ginny y sonreí.  
-A la biblioteca, tengo algunas cosas que buscar antes de dormir-dije, ella me dirigió una sonrisa y asintió.  
Salí del gran comedor, hacia mucho que no me daban esas fuertes ganas de llorar, de desahogarme, la mayor parte del tiempo, Draco estaba ahí pero... Camine silenciosamente llegue a la biblioteca y acomode mi cabeza en mis brazos, empecé un callado llanto, las lagrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla sin poder detenerlas, o simplemente, no quería. Odiaba estar es ese lugar, quería simplemente sentirme libre. Levante mi cara y me limpie las lagrimas, respire hondo y abrí un libro, me enfoque en el, no quería tener que pensar en nada mas, tener la tranquilidad que se necesitaba para no perderse en un mundo de confusiones. Los libros eran mi pasión? mi escape? No lose quizás las dos solo se que me sacaban d este mundo me llevaban a otro por instantes me olvidaba de todo y de todos, esa sensación era maravillosa olvidarse de las ganas de matarte, de la tristeza que te invadía que sensación pero bueno ese no es el caso, al rato de estar en la biblioteca sentí unos brazos fuertes que me levantaban de la silla con una manos y con la otra cubrían mis ojos me susurro al oído:  
-ni se te ocurra gritar-su voz me trasmitió confianza so no lo hice caminamos hasta el final de la biblioteca y pues ahí me volteo y me dejo verlo, era Draco, al instante de mirarnos el beso mis labios un beso tierno pero apasionado, Dios ese rubio que tanto bien me hacia a veces y tan mal otras, cada vez que el hacia algo me confundía mas, si se mostraba distante, o cercano, todo era tan difícil, por eso en el preciso instante en que nuestros labios se separaron me excuse y Salí de la biblioteca dejándolo ahí plantado y tal vez confundido pero no podía mas, se los escribo con todo y detalles..

He… Yo… nos vemos después-dije Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras por mis ojos amenazaban por empezar a salir las lagrimas nuevamente llegue a la torre y me metí directo a mi cuarto una vez ahí empecé a buscar como loca eso q había guardado sin que nadie lo notara lo encontré ,la tome en mi mano y la observe luego quite mi túnica y subí la manga de mi franela sinceramente quería morir estaba harta no había ningún motivo solo así lo querría lo deseaba , lo que suena a locos pero quien dice que no lo estoy? ,Que no somos todos unos locos díganme? Quien asegura estar totalmente cuerdo?, nadie puede como sabemos la diferencia entre un loco y un cuerdo? A explíquenmelo porqué la verdad yo no la se al fin y al cabo quién nos dice que los locos no somos nosotros? Solo que tratamos de vernos igual a los demás? Y que esas personas que tienen su identidad su mundo son las cuerdas?¿,Nadie esa es la respuesta ,seguí mirando mi antebrazo pase la hojilla la primera vez empecé a ver como surgía la sangre hice una ralla delante de la otra cada vez me acercaba mas a mis venas así iba a medida que avanzaba menos pensaba poco a poco caí al suelo no se cuando, solo se que ahí tenía al hojilla sobre mis venas, estaba todo listo, si querían sabe que paso solo tendrían q revisar mi bolso ahí encontrarían mi libreta con mis apuntes con mis sentimientos TODO ahí estaba todo incluyendo la despedida que había hecho hace tanto, ya todo listo .  
-Hermione!!-grito una voz desde afuera fue al voz que me saco d mi trance mire mi brazo ensangrentado totalmente corrí al baño ,pare frente al espejo se notaba demasiado que había estado llorando, abrí la regadera y me metí con todo y ropa primero enjuague mis heridas veía como el agua se tornaba roja, no tenia idea de cómo hacer que al sangre parara, tome una toalla y la coloque hice presión, me quite la ropa manchada todo quedo tirado en el piso tome mi bata de baño y me la coloque era negra no se notaria  
-si?-dije desde adentro d mi cuarto después d unos cuantos hermiones mas  
-soy yo Gin puedo pasar ¿  
-eh si-dije mientras observa el cuarto me apresure a guardar la hojilla y cerré las gavetas, entonces me percate que la alfombra tan bien estaba llena de sangre, no se como hice pero en segundos no había ni rastros de mi sangre  
-OH ya veo porque no me respondías lamento haberte interrumpido  
-no tranquila! Llevas mucho rato aquí?  
- mas o menos  
-y que querías  
-hablarte de algo que se me olvido en al cena, pues ahora en vacaciones mama hizo planes y pues pensamos que te ibas con tus padres no sabíamos que no querrías ir así que no te incluimos-me dijo la chica la noticia me callo como un balde de agua fría de verdad me dejaron de lado? –herm te molesta?  
- No-dije conteniendo las lagrimas-por supuesto que no es normal que hayan hecho planes total  
-tu te vas con tus padres cierto o de verdad no quieres?  
-eh no lo se quizás. No lo he decido aun  
-De verdad pensamos que lo ibas a hacer si no jamás le hubiéramos dicho a mama que l diera tu cupo a lavender  
- le dieron mi cupo a lavender?  
-pues si te molesta?  
- no para nada Gin espero que lo pasen de lo mejor-le dije forzando una sonrisa-no es por correrte pero crees que me dejarais terminar de ducharme?  
- si claro-dijo la pelirroja y se fue dejándome sola nuevamente con las mil y un ideas antes pero esta vez las ganas de morir eran peores, decidí entrar a la ducha nuevamente, antes de hacer cualquier locura, me pegue contra la fría loza y deje que el agua cayera y se confundiera con mis lagrimas, esas que tanto había derramado desde hace meses, saben es preferible llorar, si sacarlo todo, no dejar nada, pero nada ninguna de esas gotas que salían por mis ojos se comparaban con las de mi corazón ,ese que se había hecho añicos, el mismo que se encargaron de destruir cada una de las personas que lo tocaba, ese que ya no existía, ese que lloraba LAGRIMAS de sangre, llego un momento en que empecé a gritar necesitaba sacar el enojo al Confusión, supongo que el me escucho porqué no tardo en entrar, debió ver la sangre en el piso mi ropa tirada, porque no dudo en correr las cortinas y entrar a la ducha pensé que en ese instante en que estaba desnuda, no solo pensé en que el estaba ahí, en que me abrazaba, me aferre a el llore mucho y el estuvo ahí, me saco poco a poco cubrió mi cuerpo con una toalla y lentamente me llevo a la cama ahí me sentó y tomo mi mano entre las suyas vio las cortadas y susurro algo casi imperceptible pero que yo escuche.

Dijo hermione porque hace esto? Porque te lo haces? Porque me lo haces a mí? No entiendes que al lastimarte lastimas a los demás no lo entiendes? –me dijo no respondiese levanto del suelo busco su varita la puso en mis brazo murmuro un hechizo que en realidad no alcance a oír y algunas heridas sanaron, iba a soltar mi mano pero no lo deje, me acerque a el lo bese  
-draco te necesito-le dije al momento que hacia que se levantara del piso y se sentara junto a mi-de verdad, sin ti mi mundo no tiene sentido, se que para ti no soy importante y que solo soy tu obra d caridad pero necesito que me prometas que estarás ahí cuando lo necesite por favor-le dije mientras mis ojos se aguaban  
-Claro princesa y no porque seas mi obra d caridad si no porque me importas no se como paso pero es porque me importas nunca se te ocurra repetir esas locuras por favor?  
-no lo se, te puedo pedir algo?  
-lo que quieras!  
-bésame –le susurre y el no lo dudo me beso al principio suave pero después el ritmo aumento su lengua penetro en mi boca y jugaron ambas un buen rato poco a poco caímos en la cama me deshice de su camisa rápidamente, pase por su bien formado torso, mientras el besaba mi cuello, sentí enloquecer cuando llego a mi lóbulo, despacio como si temiéramos que se fuera a terminar lo despoje de lo que restaba de su ropa dejándolo solo con su ropa interior mientras el se deshizo de la toalla que me cubría y recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo sin emitir nada luego de que ambos reconocimos el cuerpo del otro lentamente me penetro sin mas me le entregue. Al principio dolió pero poco a poco todo eso se transformo en placer, entendí todos los rumores, ese chico si que te sabia hacer sentir al gloria, podía hacerte olvidar cualquier cosa lo recuerdo como si estuviera ahí nuevamente pero es como olvidar esa noche? la noche que fui suya por primera vez, la noche en que el chico que se había convertido en mi confidente, en mas que un amigo pero menos que un novio, el día que ese, que mi protector, el que me había salvado tantas veces de mi misma me hizo la mujer mas feliz de esta tierra? Como olvido la noche en que me hizo mujer por primera vez, no me arrepiento de eso nunca lo cambiaria, esa noche fue eterna hicimos el amor una y otra vez hasta agotarnos, caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo y como no


	8. Chapter 8

En la mañana el se despertó primero, y me despertó a mi con un beso, ese día estaba tan alegre desperté sonriente, estar en sus brazos me hizo sentir tan bien, fue todo un sueño.  
-buenos días dormilona-me dijo  
-que hora es?-le pregunte  
-uhm pues como las 8 y 30  
-eso es tardísimo-dije sentándome en la cama con lo que logre que la sabana resbalara cosa de lo que no me había percatado  
-herm tranquilízate hoy las clases empiezan después de almuerzo para nosotros-me dijo el rubio atrayéndome hacia el y besando mi espalda suavemente  
-si? esta seguro?  
-si mi vida-dijo poniéndome entre sus piernas y abrazándome  
-esta bien dije recostándome sobre su pecho mientras el se dejaba caer sobre la cama y besaba mi cuello fue cuestión de segundos cuando lo volví a ver sobre mi

-Draco-lo interrumpí mientras me besaba  
-uhm?  
-draco necesitamos hablar  
-tenemos todo el día para hablar-me respondió besando mi cuello-en este momento lo único que quiero es hacerte mía otra vez  
-draco es enserio por favor  
-Esta bien-dijo recostándome a mi lado –que sucede?  
-respecto a lo de ayer..  
-lo d ayer que ¿ tu intento d suicidio o lo que paso cuando te encontré?  
-eh elije uno?  
-porque te hiciste tantas heridas?  
-pues tenia intenciones de suicidarme y pues empecé a cortarme no estaba pensando simplemente me sentía sola luego llego ginny y pues no pude detener la sangre Salí y luego ella me dio otra mala noticia y me sentí peor decidí meterme a la ducha y ahí me encontraste, draco de verdad me sentía mal no podía mas no tenia ganas d nada y cada vez q algo mejora dos cosas mas empeoran-dije mirándolo a los ojos  
-mira chiquita no puedo cambiar tu vida o hacer que todo vaya bien, ni tampoco puedo envolverte en una burbuja para que dejen de pasar cosas malas, se que te han herido y se que no te sientes bien pero crees que los que te hieren merecen q te sientas mal x ellos? Crees que hacerte daño solucionara algo?  
-no lo creo se que no lo hace, pero es mas fácil lidiar con el dolor externo que con el interno draco-dijo hermione  
- lose y no puedo decirte que no lo hagas mas pero  
-draco alguna vez te has sentido vació sin nada dentro? Como que en la vida estas porque si? Que por mas q intentas no puedes entrar en el corazón de los que quieres? De los que pensaste estaban ahí para ti, pero no es así?  
-Algunas cosas herm, pero a veces debemos alejarnos y pensar que quizás no tengamos a esas personan pero tenemos a otras que están y que siempre estarán porque nos quieren y dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser si no en lo que es-dijo mientras me besaba  
- es que como olvidas? Explícame porque no lo entiendo, como hago para que mi vida me guste otra vez? como hago para que estas ganas de morir, de no seguir aquí se vallan dime por favor  
-herm te voy a contar algo que nadie sabe OK?  
-esta bien  
-un chico de 15 años cuyo padre es presado en azkaban y cuya madre esta en peligro de muerte le piden que mate a alguien y que el pagara la falla de su padre supliéndolo o la persona que mas quiere muere se ve encerrado, acepta algo con lo que quizás no pueda vivir. Esta solo nunca tuvo un verdadero amigo nadie con quien hablar de pronto empezó a darse cuenta de eso. empieza a rondar por su cabeza el suicidio porque así nadie sufriría por su culpa-callo  
-no tienes que  
-no déjame-me dijo se notaba que quería llorar, no sabia que hacer con ese draco que estaba frente a mi  
-entonces cuando este decido va al baño abandonado del colegio pero resulta que es descubierto por cierta fantasma y ahí lo detuvo, ya había tomado el habito de cortarse porque era muy fácil ,tomabas lo que fuera y rajabas tu piel, de pronto decidió dejar de hacerlo y cambiar que quizás el problema era el se llevo muchos golpes pero al final resulto bien, encontró a una linda muchacha que o aprecia igual que el a ella y ahora con su experiencia la trata de ayudar el problema es que ella no se deja-culmino sonriéndome tristemente  
-ven acá- le dije halándolo hacia mi y lo bese intensamente-yo te voy hacer olvidar todo eso

**-a si?-pregunto alzando una ceja  
-si-  
-y como?-  
-ya vas a ver-le dije besando su cuello su pecho y sus abdominales  
-me gusta tu manera de hacerme olvidar…-  
- a si?-  
-si –dijo y se coloco sobre mí y beso mi cuello.  
-no es por dejarte con las ganas amor pero tengo algo de hambre y mucho deberes para mañana-le dije mientras el seguía bajando por mi cuerpo  
-yo te ayudo después ok?  
-Draco-le dirigí una mirada severa  
-Herm…-luego sonrió  
-es enserio, aparte quede con Ginny y Harry…y...Dios Draco ya no puedo pensar cuando te pones así-suspire  
-eso es lo que quiero, que no pienses…déjate llevar-me susurro al oído  
-prometo dejarme llevar después, pero ahorita tengo que ducharme-dije y me escape de sus brazos y me metí a baño.  
-lo prometiste lo tienes que cumplir –lo escuche a través de la puerta  
-lo haré-grite mientras abría la ducha  
-mas te vale Princesa-dijo y oí como la puerta de mi habitación se cerraba**


	9. Chapter 9

**Luego de mi refrescante ducha me coloque una camisa que tapara algunas de las marcas que me quedaron,  
-Maldición esta vez si me pase-me dije a mi misma mientras abrochaba mi pantalón y iba hacia mi tocador, tome el cepillo, una vez arreglada salí, no había rastro de Draco. Fui hasta su habitación, abrí lentamente su puerta, estaba tirado en su cama, con los ojos completamente cerrados. Entre, me acerque a el y roce sus labios, pero sentí que algo me empujaba hacia la cama y se posicionaba debajo de mi.  
-Tramposo-dije en una carcajada.  
-Tu eres la tramposa… entraste a mi cuarto a aprovecharte de mi estado de inconsciencia-  
-no te hagas la victima, fue que solo que no me resistí…-  
-ese efecto es muy normal cuando están cerca de mí-  
-definitivo dormido engañas-dije acercándome a sus labios  
-como?-  
-te ves como un niño bueno-  
-uhm, creí que había dejado claro que no lo era-dijo-ayer-me susurro al oído, sentí como cada cabello de mi cuerpo se erizaba, me coloco bajo su cuerpo. En ese instante me percate que todavía no se había vestido.  
-uhm quizás si o quizás no quien sabe?-dije besándolo intensamente, el se aseguro de que su lengua entrara en mi boca, me tenia justo donde me quería, apunto de ceder, pero….  
-Hermione-se escucho una voz desde afuera la reconocí al instante era Ron  
-déjalo afuera –dijo bajando a mi cuello  
-no puedo-  
-si puedes anda que te cuesta?-  
-Draco-  
-la vas a pasar mejor aquí-  
-no lo dudo amor, pero ya había quedado con ellos y…-  
-no quiero, te quiero solo para mi-  
-esta noche me vas a tener toda enterita para ti, solo si me dejas levantar-  
-pues puede que acepte con una condición-la voz seguía llamando desde afuera  
-cual?-  
-dame un beso-toque sus labios y empecé a alejarme  
-eso no es un beso!-exclamo  
-Draco!- Se levanto de la cama tomo mi cintura y me apego a el, me giro y rozo mis labios hasta fundirlos en un beso.  
-Hermione estas ahí?- Me miro hastiado, me separe de el y encogí mis hombros.  
-No es mi culpa- susurre en su oído, Salí de la habitación, por el retrato y encontré a Ron.**

Pase toda la tarde con mis amigos pero no podía quitar de mi cabeza a draco lo que me había contando, lo que había pasado entre nosotros, tantas cosas por mas que trataba de pasarla bien con ellos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el, en ese que una vez fue mi enemigo. Pero que ahora no solo era mi amigo era mi confidente prácticamente mi vida, estando con Harry ron y ginny, me entere de muchas cosas de lo que ahora era su vida, una vida de la cual parecía estar siendo sacada, una vida en al cual al parecer yo y ano encajaba, llego el almuerzo y fuimos juntos como lo habíamos hecho tantas veces, de ahí partimos a nuestras clases, por suerte la primera clase la compartimos con los slytherins, perfecto pensé ,yo no dejaba de mirar a draco cada vez que lo hacia quería besarlo, ese tarde se me hizo eterna, nunca me había pasado tanto tiempo queriendo ver a alguien, nunca un chico me había hecho sentir así tal cual el, no podía ser que me estuviese enamorando, de hecho no me estaba enamorando ya lo estaba, quería pasar cada pequeños segundo de mi tiempo con el quería sentirlo todo el tiempo conmigo lo quería para mi y solo para mi, Merlín, solo pensarlo me emocionaba, al fin las clases terminaron, fui al gran comedor. cene lo más rápido que puede y me dirigí a la sala de los premios anuales me recosté en el mueble, el no estaba por ahí, decidí esperarlo no pensé que tardara, habíamos quedado esa noche, tanto espere que me dormí, fueron la s10 la s11 las 12 el no llego, caí en brazos de Morfeo...,pero con una gran preocupación ¿ porque el no había llegado?, mi inseguridad empezó ganarme, mi cerebro maquino mil razones, y la que yo mas creí acertada, todo era un juego, pero todo lo que me conto, lo que me dijo ¨no seas tonta hermione no son nada¨, de verdad había sido tan tonta ? de verdad caí en lo que era solo un juego?, no creía que mi corazón aguantar algo así, no creía que yo soportaría alejarme de ese rubio necio de ojos grises, que apunta de cariño y de gestos lindos había conquistado cada uno de los pedacitos de mi corazón, no podría olvidarme de esos fríos ojos grises en los cuales al mirarme veía reflejada mi vida, supongo que me enamore muy rápido , pero solo una ultima pregunta ¿quien no lo haría?


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente me levante vi que una manta me cubría supuse que al final si llego decidí no pensar en el me levante entre a mi recamara, me metí en la ducha fue rápida apresure a vestirme no quería cruzármelo no todavía, una vez lista salí, y ahí estaba tan condenadamente sexy, sin camisa, despeinado y lo peor ( si claro le creo?) sonriéndome

-buenos días castaña- me dijo  
- buenos días- trate de que sonara frio necesitaba que sonara frio distante  
- estamos de mal humor hoy?  
- quizás digamos que mi noche no fue la mejor  
-mmm me extrañaste?  
- en tus sueños, ahora si me disculpas yo si tengo COSAS que hacer - le dije peor cuando caminaba hacia la puerta el se me adelanto  
-no tan rápido y tu vas a?  
-donde sea que no estés TU!!  
- ok que te pasa?  
-NADA al menos no que sea de TU INTERES  
-y porque dices eso?  
-sabes anda a la cama de cualquiera que allá sido al furcia con la que pásate la noche ok? ahora si me disculpas tengo hambre y no pretendo quedarme discutiendo contigo adiós- le dije y mee escabullí de sus brazos no se si hice bien, si debía quedarme ,pero no el no vendría a jugar conmigo no esta vez, no nunca, fui l gran comedor y me senté en la mesa de los leones el no tardo en bajar , estaba enfadado lo sabia, y porque debía estarlo? al fin al cabo el era el que no se había aparecido, que se creía ?,

-herm herm- me llamaba ginny yo estaba todavía sumergida en mi pelea interior  
-hola la tierra llamando a hermione  
- ah disculpa?  
- que si puedes ayudarme con una tarea esta tarde?  
-oh claro Gin! porque no se lo pides a Harry ?  
- Porque no es precisamente la tarea lo que terminaríamos haciendo -me dijo y rio yo hice lo mismo como extrañaba eso reír con mis amigas  
-entonces a las 6 esta bien?  
- si gracias - me abrazo y de ahí cada quien fue a sus respectivas clases

Mis clases de la tarde pasaron rápido luego de cenar ginny y yo fuimos a la biblioteca  
-con que necesitas ayuda?-le pregunte al momento que nos sentamos  
-defensa me enviaron dos informes de 3 pergaminos cada uno  
-sobre?  
-hombre lobos y vampiros  
-esto tardara  
-lose y lamento quitarte tu tiempo- me dijo sonaba sincera quizás lo fuera pero como saber estoy segura que me lo pidió porque sabia que yo no tendría anda que hacer solo aburrirme sola...  
- no te e preocupes se me ocurre algo tu busca sobre vampiros yo sobre hombres lobos lo resumimos y luego tu haces los informes  
-esta bien

estuvimos trabajando por un buen rato yo hice mi parte y espere a que ella terminara de escribir ambos informes no se porque lo hice no debí hacerlo, pero, seguía considerándola mi amiga, la quería aparte no quería ir a donde estuviera draco...

- termine-exclamo o bueno mas bien grito al parecer a la bibliotecaria no le agrado juzgando por su mirada yo solo reí, que divertida podía ser la pelirroja a veces- Te adoro herm enserio gracias-acaso eso podía sonar mas interesado? tal vez yo no me equivocaba con lo que pensaba  
-no hay de que -me limite a responder en ese instante llego Harry  
-como están las chicas mas lindas e inteligente de este castillo?-yo solo sonreí  
-muy bien lindo-le respondió ella y se inclino para besarlo  
-los dejo-me despedí pero cuando estaba apunto de salir me detuve seguro draco estaba en nuestra sala común no lo quería ver no a el, pero porque tendría yo que ocultarme? empecé a caminar , cuando pasaba por uno d los pasillos escuche algo que me realidad hubiese preferido no haber oído nunca

-obvio  
-entonces draco paso la noche?  
-si ya te lo dije-le escuche decir a Pansy  
-tu si que tienes suerte!  
-no encanto

Las dos ... rieron, me quede parada espere que se terminaran de ir a su maldita sala común, segui mi camino, gracias a Merlín el no estaba ahí afuera, entre directo a mi cuarto, tome una de las almohadas de mi cama y la tire, es mas desordene toda mi cama, luego tome uno de los jarrones que se encontraban en mi mesa de noche, lo estrelle contra la puerto las lagrimas salían solas, ya no tenia mas control sobre mi, si había jugado conmigo y mis sentimientos, tenia rabia, me sentía dolida, eran tantas emociones juntas, me acerque y empecé a recoger los trozos uno corto mi dedo, vi salir la sangre, tome el pedazo y solté los demás subí la manga de mi camisa y simplemente repace una de las múltiples heridas no se cuantas veces pase el mismo pedazo por el corte, empezó a salir sangre a borbotones, mi enojo no se fue, tampoco mi confusión, así que busque otro jarrón e hice lo mismo que al primero pero con el pedazo de este corte mi otro brazo, luego me fui a una esquina, me senté tan fácil como eso, tome mis rodillas, coloque mi cara sobre ellas, segui llorando no tengo idea del tiempo que pase asesoro que me encontraron.


	11. Chapter 11

-que hiciste?-me pregunto no conteste  
-háblame!-alcé la cabeza  
-largo vete!-le grite  
-hermione  
-no me hables, no me mires ALEJATE  
-no puedo, mírate por Merlín  
-que miro? el desastre que soy? no gracias lo he visto suficientes veces  
-Cálmate  
-NO, yo no conozco esa palabra-me levante el me seguía- me calme un tiempo porque pensé que había alguien que me apreciaba que tonta-lo empuje una y otra vez pero el seguía ahí  
-de que hablas?  
-que te importa?  
-mucho!!!!  
-Que tal la noche con Parkinson?-le di un ultimo empujón lo saque de mi habitación y le tire la puerta en la charaludo me lance a mi cama mis heridas aun sangraban, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad.

Desperté y no era mi habitación ,no definitivamente los colores no eran los mismo verde y plateado, miré mis muñecas estaban vendadas, no tenia puesta mi camisa ….

-despertaste –me dijo acababa de salir de la ducha las gotas de agua corrían por su torso desnudo y nada mas que una toalla le cubría la cintura, no podía evitar que comérmelo tragármelo con la mirada pronto aleje todo eso de mi cabeza, yo estaba enojada con el no podía reaccionar así

-algo así- dije en un susurro me faltaban las fuerzas me sentía desvanecida-que parte de aléjate no entendiste MALFOY?  
-no te esfuerces  
-que?  
-mira esas heridas que te hiciste fueron muy profundas y perdiste mucha sangre así que-lo interrumpí  
-y tu como sabes eso?  
-cuando se vivir como yo se aprenden muchas cosas sobre todo de heridas y de medimagia ahí cosas de las que el mundo no se puede enterar y debes curarlas por ti mismo aparte he leído lo suficiente y es lo que quiero estudiar una vez que salga de este colegio  
-no quiero tu ayuda- me levante bruscamente de la cama y de pronto toda la habitación se empezó a mover y se volvió obscura en un punto dado y caí nuevamente

- Y quien demonios esperas que te ayude? Llamo a tu amiga la Weasley? A la comadreja? No mejor a potter?, estoy seguro que te encantara darles explicaciones no?- lo pensé el tenia razón nadie mas sabia solo el pero , y mi orgullo? Mi dignidad?  
-vamos hermione no se que locura habrás escuchado pero yo solo estoy tratando de ayudar-no dije nada-enserio necesito que me escuches- no podía mas las lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo  
-no llores-se siento a mi lado en la cama, se me acercó, quería alejarlo peor díganme quien podría?  
-yo pensé que te importaba –susurre  
-no me importabas me IMPORTAS, en presente  
-entonces porque fuiste a revolcarte con párkinson?  
-yo no me revolqué con nadie pase la noche con blaise, si entre a la habitación de pansy y ella s me lanzo encima pero yo la rechace-me miro a los ojos, pude verme reflejada en sus hermosos ojos grises, en sus perfectos ojos grises….  
-te espere enserio lo hice, estuve al menos hasta las 2 de la manan y TU no llegaste  
-lo lamento pero blaise me necesitaba es el único amigo que tengo al menos el único que es real  
-donde estabas? Que tano necesitaba zabbini?  
-estaba en la sala común de slytherin pregúntale a blaise si quieres la pase con el tiene problemas con su familia y otras cosas estaba escuchándolo ayudándolo solo eso  
-debo creerte?- mi voz todavía tenia un deje de rencor y de inseguridad  
-Merlín hermione dame veristatum interroga a blaise no se pero no te estoy mintiendo enserio que no  
-yo no creo poder draco  
-vamos princesa tu eres mi única chica, por primera vez estoy siendo sincero por favor-cada vez estaba mas cerca  
-creo que deberías vestirte  
-no quiero que me digas pole fin o un nuevo comienzo pero has algo  
-yo..-cale no pensé mucho antes de hablar- te quiero ok? Mas de lo que pensé ok?-me beso pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos y correspondió al principio luego me aleje  
-no creo que debas seguir conmigo-solté de una  
-porque?  
-yo no soy lo suficiente mente buena, no te mereces a alguien como yo- baje la mirada el tomo mi cara y me miro a los ojos nuevamente

-nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso ok?  
-pero…  
-nadie puede ser mejor que tu! Nunca nadie entendiste?-yo sonreí, el me beso suavemente ,cuando me separe de el mi sonrisa seguía ahí, parecía tonta, lo que me hacia este rubio, solo con esas palabras hizo que mi enojo se fuera, yo jamás pensé poder olvidarme del mundo de mis preocupaciones, siempre he pensado mucho, todo nunca me he dejado llevar simplemente no es quien soy no así ,todo en mi vida esta perfectamente calculado hasta que llegaba el, era mi refugio, mi templo… el único problema era que al mismo tiempo era mi perdición, solo tenia dos opciones, alejarme o arriesgarme, lo quería, que quería, lo amaba, yo a Draco Lucius Malfoy lo amaba  
-en que tanto piensas preciosa?  
-yo simplemente analizo las cosas  
-pues no lo hagas no hoy –rozo mis labios  
-sabes que yo  
-silencio tu hoy te olvidaras del mundo, de pensar  
-no puedo hacer eso  
-si yo te voy a hacer olvidar de todo-me beso pro no se porque ese beso se sintió diferente fue suave, luego bajo a mi cuello ,beso toda la piel descubierta, luego se deshizo de toda mi falda, volvió por mi brasier y cubrió nuevamente de besos toda mi piel, yo solté la toalla atada a su cintura, y el, quito la ultima prenda que nos separaba, esa vez no fue solo placer, no fue un juego, no fue solo sexo, esa vez el me hizo el amor pronto juntos llegamos al clímax  
-te amo –susurro a mi oído antes de caer dormido, mi cansancio desapareció al escuchar esas dos palabras se fue lejos, me amaba, lo había dicho, mis dudas se fueron, me quedaría a su lado tomara lo que tomara, me quede recostada a su lado mirándolo, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, el de verdad era mi ángel… enserio , el ángel que me había salvado, salvado de mi misma, daba gracias al cielo por su aparición en mi vida, no me importo mas todos los disgustos, las confusiones, o los problemas que habíamos tenido estábamos juntos el y yo..


	12. The End

En los cuentos muggles siempre las princesas consiguen al príncipe, la cenicienta la rescataron de la esclavitud en la que vivía, blanca nieves la despertaron de ese largo sueno, la bella durmiente 200 años dormida y un beso la trajo de vuelta, pues el era mi príncipe de cuentos de hadas el y ningún otro, desde el primer beso, estaba decidido le entregaría todo de mi ya no quedaba mas, pues ya el me había entregado todo, con esas dos palabras, lucharía contra el mundo, peor principalmente contra mi misma, dejaría mis ganas, de morir atrás pues , el era mi razón para vivir para sonreír el y solo el, mi rubio de ojos gises , mi príncipe, mi ángel, mi héroe, mi salvador, simplemente mi todo, el amor de mi vida, el único y verdadero, y si dios y Merlín querían el eterno.

Los meses pasaron termino Hogwarts, Draco se mudo de la casa de sus padres en cuanto puedo.. Si se revelo contra ellos por mí y solo por mí…  
Terminamos el colegio juntos, tal cual cuentos de hadas, mi bonito rubio de ojos grises….yo supere todo a su lado gracias a su cariño apoyo…

------------------Flash Back--------------------------

-Draco Lucius malfoy acepta usted por esposa a Hermione Jane granger para amarla respetarla hasta que la muere los separe?  
-acepto  
-usted hermione Jane granger acepta a Draco Lucius Malfoy para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe  
-acepto-lo miro  
-los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia –concluyo el sacerdote ambos se besaron

----------------------Fin Flash back--------------------

Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer el y yo frente a nuestra familias y amigos ….  
Uno de los días más bonitos de mi vida, de nuestras vidas..

Hacia ya 4 meses q habíamos regresado de nuestra luna de miel, esa noche cenaríamos yo tenia una noticia que darle

------------------------Flash Back-----------------  
-draco –grite muy tarde el camión nos dio de lleno justo del lado del conductor

------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------

La muerte estuvo tan cerca ahora tengo 6 mese de embarazo hace 5 meses que ese terrible accidente sucedió y yo sigo aquí en el hospital llorando, rogando draco aun no despierta, nadie sabe si lo hará, a mi no me queda mas que esperar a su lado, al lado del hombre que me enseno que el amor existía, que me devolvió la esperanza… el padre de mi hijo ….

if one day I could may a wish  
it would be  
be next to you  
feel you close to me  
because you are my reason  
I don't know how  
and  
I don't know why  
but I love you  
with my heart  
and soul  
if easy to write but not easy to say  
a least no to you and no right now  
some times I think that this shouldn't had happen  
but it did  
and now I don't know  
what to do  
confusion


End file.
